fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 11
The Bowerstone Resistance: Kidnapped "Ugh! Why do we have to be here in this sewer!" Anna growled plugging her nose as she and Adam made their way down the sewer to meet Walter. "I don't know, there's Walter" Adam said as they approached. "We've descended into the chasms of the netherworld, stared death in the face and waded through things so foul I'd rather not think about them" Walter said. "That makes two" Anna said. "But this is where it gets really ugly" Walter said as they left the sewer and found themselves in Bowerstone Industrials, "and buried somewhere beneath it all are the people Logan has left behind" he said as they walked onto the pier as they saw beggars in all directions. "This is so sad" Anna said as Adam tossed several gold pieces to each beggar he passed as they followed Walter. "You can see for yourself what life outside the castle is like, poverty, hunger, disease wouldn't you want to rebel against it all?" Walter asked. "Of course I would! No one should have to live like this" Adam said. "You won't see too many kids running around here" Walter said. "Why?" Anna asked. "Most of them have no choice but to work, it's either that or begging" Walter said. "What?! That's horrible! Children shouldn't have to do that" Anna said as they followed Walter deeper into the industrial. "Half the people I've seen have been beggars" Adam said. "Logan gone too far with this!" Anna said as they heard a crowd up ahead at the gates of Reaver Industries. "I wonder what's going on up there, let's see shall we?" Walter said as they walked thought the gates to see a protest. "Reaver is exploiting us! We deserve fair pay!" A man standing in front of the crowd yelled, "we demand better working conditions!" he yelled as Reaver appeared on a balcony above, "we're workers, we're not slaves!" he yelled as Reaver banged his chain on the metal fence as Anna and Adam noticed him. "Reaver treats us like animals and we're not going to take it anymore!" he yelled as Reaver banged his cane again. "there's only one thing for it! We have to stand up to Reaver!" the man yelled as Reaver pulled out a gun and pointed at the man and shot his leg making the man fall as people screamed. "But lying down is so much easier than standing up, my dear friends, in order to rise morale, I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers, the rules that will govern what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award, are these; any worker that so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot" he said shooting the man other leg, "secondly, any worker who takes more than a three-second break will be shot" he said shooting the man in the thigh, "thirdly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate, will yes, you guessed it, be shot" he said shooting the man again, "you may return to work now, as you know, I am a generous man, and likely to start handing out prizes right away so go on, shoo! Be off with you! Chop-chop!" he said as the workers all went back to work. "That was horrible! Reaver is just as horrible as I imagined!" Anna said. "That's why we're here, that's why Albion needs you, your brother must have been out of his mind when he handed control of Industrial to Reaver" Walter said. "Indeed he was that man is awful!" Anna said. "We should go on, it's time you met the Bowerstone Resistance" Walter said. "Yeah" Anna said as they followed Walter to a door leading to another sewer. "Right, this should be the place, somewhere beyond this door is the base of the Bowerstone Resistance, ready when you are" Walter said as Adam pushed opened the door. "Ugh I swear I am never setting foot in a swear again after all this is over" Anna said as they made their way through the sewer. "I really love how much time we're spending in caves and sewers these days, no, really, I should warn you both, I don't know what kind of reception we'll get, I know their leader well enough but it was never safe for me to come down and meet the rest of them and they're not exactly the most trusting of people" Walter said as they walked through a door way. "Is that so?" Anna said as Walter picked up a tourch from the wall. "Hello? Hello? Walter called. "This place looks deserted" Anna said. "Maybe we've got the wrong place, let's you know get out and..." Walter said. "Don't move!" a man yelled pointing a gun at them as more did and Anna and Adam drew their weapons ready to fight. "We won't move if you won't shoot deal?" Walter said. "You better tell your friends that" Kidd said. "It's alright, just do as he says" Walter said. "Fine" Anna said as she and Adam lowered their weapons. "Who are you and what're you doing here?" Kidd asked. "I'm Walter and this is-well, that doesn't really matter right now, we're here to speak to Page" Walter said. "I say we shoot them. "Listen! We're on your side! Just hear us out!" Walter yelled. "We don't make deals with spies, shoot!" Kidd said. "Wait!" Walter yelled. "Put you weapons down!" Page yelled as she came out from around the corner, "I thought I gave the orders round here, Kidd." "Sorry Page, got a bit carried away" Kidd said. "A little?" Anna said as she and Adam put away their weapons. "Walter, glad you're all right" Page said approaching. "And I'm glad you came in when you did" Walter said. "I wasn't exactly expecting you let's talk somewhere a bit more private" Page said motioning them to follow her. "Come on boy" Anna said as Xander followed behind. "I had this whole plan you seem but I-well, we ended up leaving the castle earlier than I thought" Walter said. "I heard, pity your messages were always useful" Page said. "I can offer you something better" Walter said as they entered what looked to be the War Room of the base as they approached the table with the map of Albion. "Page, I'd like you to meet..." "I know who he is, I thought you'd know better than to bring the prince here" Page said. "He's not just the prince, he's a hero" Walter said. "Great, give him a medal" Page said sarcastically. "Please will you hear us out" Anna said. "I mean he's a hero like his father" Walter said. "Really? It doesn't change anything your brother is the reason we live underground, he's the reason we fight, how do we know he's any better?" Page said. "Let him prove it" Walter said. "Yeah give him a chance, he and I are both children of great heroes" Anna said. "It's not just me he needs to convince, the people of the city need someone they can believe in prove to them they should follow you, then we'll talk, for now I have work to do" Page said. "Looks like you have work to do too, you have a whole city to inspire" Walter said as Seals formed under the heroes as the bright white light froze time again as Anna and Adam went into the light. "Today you have meet the true voice of the people of this city, it is imperative that you win Page and her resistance movement to your cause and just as important that you prove to Bowerstone you can be its rightful leader" Theresa said disappearing. After leaving the Road to Rule Anna and Adam found themselves back in the Bowerstone Resistance base. "It would seem your heroism must be put to the test once again sir, may I suggest you both return to the Sanctuary and inspect the map? There appear to be numerous opportunities available" Jasper said. "Not everyone speaks that fancy tongue Jasper, there a bunch of quests ready for you two" August said. "I believe that is what I just said" Jasper said. "All I heard was fancy talk" August said as Anna and Adam appeared in the room. "You two get along so well" Anna said rolling her eyes as they approached the map. "Okay this one in the city" Adam said pointing to a quest location "Okay let's go" Anna said as they were transported to Bowerstone Industrial as they made their way down a dark part of town as they saw some beggars by a man. "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else tonight" Laszlo said. "Somewhere else? And where would that be exactly? Every other place been closed down and I'll freeze to death on the streets and that's if Logan's goons don't bash my skull first" a beggar said. "You think you're the only one who has problems?! I'm sorry I'm just...look I wish I could help you but I can't" Laszlo said as he noticed Adam and Anna. "I hope you're not looking for somewhere to stay because this place is about to close for good" Laszlo said. "But why? This is a homeless shelter and all the others are closed" Anna said. "I have no choice, I hate to sell the building to pay the ransom, it's the only way to get my fiancée back I tried to work up the courage to rescues her...damn that Ferret and his gang, they've got everyone living in fear even me, but if I had you with me...you could go in there and show them what fear really is we could rescues my fiancée put Ferret out of business and I could keep the shelter open! Please-ig not for me, do it for the poor people who depend on this place!" Laszlo said. "We'll help tell us where this Ferret is" Adam said. "Oh thank you! My poor love, it's been agony apart from her and it's about time for those thugs faced justice-the rough kind! They've been harassing the local homeless for weeks, but now this...it's outrageous! I know where they are, they demanded I bring them the ransom in a week's time but I'll bring them something better!" Laszlo said as they followed him down the street to a building right across the street. "You're telling me they were across the street? How ironic" Anna said as Laszlo banged on the door. "Laszlo, you just cost me a bet of gold mate-I bet old Harry it's take you the full week to get the money, you're an industrious one, ain'tcha?" "Just open the blood door Keith, let's have done with this" Laszlo said as the door opened. "Right Mr. Ferret's down those stairs, whoa hand on who's your friends?" Keith asked. "In your parlance, they're the 'bagman' and that gold doesn't leave their hands until my fiancée walked out of your fetid little den" Laszlo said. "All right no need to get uppity, you just watch yourselves around Mr. Ferret or thing will get unfriendly fast" "Oh so scared" Anna said as they opened the hatch at the end of the room and headed down the stairs into a large Cesspool as they passed massive kegs as they approached the door way with two guards and a man standing in it. "Ah Laszlo I cannot tell you how elated I am to have this unfortunate situation brought to a satisfying resolution your associates can dispense with their burden by pilling the funds upon the table" Nigel Ferret said. "There's no gold Ferret now you cough up my fiancée from whatever filthy corner you're keeping her in, or my associates are going to start collecting heads and pilling them upon the table" Laszlo said. "My initial judgment of your character was clearly misguided, you possess some heart after all, lads tear it out" Ferret said closing the door as the two guards charged at them as Anna slammed her hammer into the first and Adam stuck the other down with his sword as the other men in the room came at them. "Force Push-Shock!" Adam yelled hitting the rest of the men with the spell finishing the job quickly. "Your men are dead Ferret unless you want to join them, let us in" Laszlo said. "It's open!" Ferret said as they opened the door as they approached Ferret sitting in a chair as Laszlo pointed a gun at him. "You brought this on yourself Ferret, this didn't have to happen" Laszlo said. "It still doesn't! We merely got off on the wrong foot, I'm not threat to you without my men and I'm only too happy to return your fiancée, I can be quite accommodating" Ferret said. "Get on with it then" Laszlo said. "Well the thing is she's actually not on the premises exactly, at the present time, she's incarcerated within a nearby...facility, shall we say that access hatch will provide you wish...well access" Ferret said a s Anna walked over to the hatch and saw it lead to the sewer. "Are you kidding me?!" Anna said. "The sewer? You fellows are a sophisticated lot, please go and get her I'll keep an eye on Ferret" Laszlo said. "Ew I don't want to dive down there" Anna said. "After this we take a buy new clothes take a long bath then get back to the quests" Adam said. "Fine" Anna said as they both dived down where a woman saw them dive in. "Who are you? Where's my fiancée?" Geraldine asked. "He sent us to rescue you" Adam said. "Oh, are you qualified? I'm not sure I should just follow some complete stranger" Geraldine said. "Just come on" Anna said as Adam grabbed the woman and they began to head into the sewer as Anna felt a bit angry and jealous at this. "Oh, how forward, well...alright, I suppose it is a bit daft hanging around here" she said. "This place is disgusting and it's a cave which means there must be an exit" Anna said. "Bats! Keep them off me!" Geraldine yelled as bats came at them as Adam use Inferno to killed them all. "Thank you, those things are ghastly" Geraldine said as they moved deeper into the sewer as Anna and Adam began to notice torches and familiar poorly built wooden structures. "If you'd told me a year ago that I'd one day find myself wading through the sewers of Bowerstone Industrial, I would have thought you mad in fact if you said it today, I'd say the same thing because it is mad, there's just no other way to look at it, as if the smell and the cloying damp weren't bad enough, then there are swarms of bats, ugh! Disgusting creatures" Geraldine said. "She agrees with me" Jasper said as Adam and Anna rolled their eyes. "Hush up Jasper" August said. "You'd think all of factories and smog and pollution would drive any animal far, far away but here they are, right under our feet, I wish I didn't know they were here" Geraldine said. The moment Adam and Anna saw bloody bags hanging from the celling they knew what else was down here. "Damn! Adam we have company!" Anna yelled as they spotted the Hobbes and pulled out their guns. "What the heck are those?!" Geraldine asked. "Just stay back!" Anna yelled as she and Adam began firing at the attack Hobbes. "Hobbes down here? Why am I not surprised" Adam said. After shooting down all the Hobbes Adam and Anna led the woman into an area that Adam noticed it looked a bit like the Hobbe cave he went into as a kid. "I never want to see one of those again!" Geraldine said snapping Adam out of his thoughts, "Hobbes right? Ugh! They are just horrible as I've always heard, children disappear from Bowerstone Industrial all the time, they're society's invisible bottom rung, so nobody notices, I hate to think how many end up down here, I know who's behind this by the way, Reaver, nothing happens in Industrial without his say-so I mean really, who else cares what happens to the homeless? Reaver wants that shelter so he can turn it into a whorehouse or a casino or something I suppose I should be flattered such an important scumbag had me abducted." "Ugh no wonder my mother hated Reaver" Anna muttered. "It's going to be a good day when Reaver falls, he's done lot of harm to a lot of decent people we should be nearly there nearly back to...Laszlo" Geraldine said as they reached a hall with pipes. "She right we must be close" Anna said as they moved down the hall then finally reached the door back to the surface. "Finally! After this a hot bath and change into those new clothes" Anna said. "We made it, look before we go back to Laszlo, I just want to say...you were amazing I mean you are amazing" she said to Adam as Anna began to feel more angry and jealous, "I used to use the word when I was telling my friends about Laszlo...but next to you he looks a bit boring now, doesn't he? Do I really want to spend my life with a man like that? What do you think?" Geraldine asked. "I am flatter but you should see what Laszlo was doing, he came here to rescues you, right now he's hold a gun to Ferret face while we went to get you, he worried sick about you" Adam said. "He did that? Oh Laszlo" Geraldine said as they opened the doors to see Laszlo asleep on the ground. "Laszlo?" Geraldine said. "Geraldine-ow my head! That weasel, Nigel Ferret must have struck me when my back was turned, oh darling, thank goodness you're all right" Laszlo said hugging Geraldine, "thank you so much, you've saved the most important person in my life, I am forever in you debt." "Okay let's go!" Anna said sounding angry to Adam. "Anna? Is something wrong?" Adam asked. "Oh nothing! Come on I want to change out of these clothes and into something that doesn't smell" Anna said. Later that day, Anna and Adam checked into a tavern after buying new clothes as Anna sat in the hot bathtub and sighed. "Why did I feel so jealous back there? Why the bloody hell should I care if some floozy makes a move on him, ugh I'm too tired to think about this right now" Anna said. Meanwhile after his bath and changing Adam looked in the mirror at the outfit Anna had picked out. "Anna are you sure about this look?" he asked looking at the hat then throwing it off and fixed his recently changed hair style (yes the one he has on the cover he is wearing his revolutionary outfit from the trailer and cover without the hat.) "Yes, that outfit speaks revolution plus I like it, it brings out the color of your eyes" Anna said, saying the last part softly. "It what?" Adam asked. "Nothing" Anna said stepping out of the bathroom as both Adam and Xander eyes widen to see Anna was dressed in her own all light blue and pink revolutionary outfit as she let her long hair flow behind her and fixed her light blue and pink hat. (For this outfit, I found a picture from Fable 2 that is perfect! Go to Fable Wiki look up the Hero of Bowerstone then go down the page and where there are pictures of the heroes with their dogs the look I choose it the girl with red hair, yeah she looks like Annabel to me.) "What? Is it too much?" Anna asked. "No, no! You look great!" Adam said as Anna blushed, "uh I mean uh yeah let's get on with the quests." "Good idea" Anna said as they entered the Sanctuary to look at their next quest.